Fred Weasley, I Love You
by me12243
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Information:  
Name- Eliana Pearl Jacobson  
Nicknames- Ellie (that's what most people call you), E.J, and Pearl...(there MAY be more throughout the story)  
Parents- Jane Hall and David Jacobson  
Siblings- Nick Jacobson,Christian Jacobson and Cody Jacobson (Nick and Jake are both out of school, Cody's 2 years ahead of you)  
Looks- Blonde, layered hair, blue-green eyes, skinny but not anorexic looking, absolutely beautiful... but you don't let it get to your head!  
Height- 5 foot 2 inches  
Year- 5 (Same as Fred and George)  
Personality- Smart, Stubborn, Funny, Prankster, Immature at times(most times)

You were transferred to Hogwarts because-----

When you were eleven, you got your Hogwarts letter... BUT your dad was always very protective of you, being the only girl in your family, so your family packed up and moved to FRANCE... you hated it there, NO GUYS, ALL GIRLS, so much drama! But, you also loved your family, and didn't argue with them... But one day your dad had a terrible heart attack and died on the spot, everyone in your family was destroyed, you did't finish your year at Beauxbatons... But you did do your exams and ended up passing. Your mom decided to move back to Europe... which means---- Cody could spend his last year with his old friends from Hogwarts, AND you could finally go to a school with guys in it:)

Hope you guys like it so far, I'll get started on the first chapter:D  
BYEE


	2. Chapter 2

Eliana's P.O.V-

'Ellie, ELLIE!' Mom shouted at me from upstairs.  
'WHAT!'I shouted back at her...  
'ELIANA, GET UP! you're gunna be late'  
Isnapped up and looked at the time 6:30, LATE?, THE TRAIN LEAVES AT 12:00... Whatever, I won't be able to go back to sleep now! I dragged myself up and went into the shower, I climbed out 30 minutes later and got dressed into my favourite light blue skinny jeans and white Hollister top with a black Abercrombie sweater, I slipped on my favourite flip flops from old navy and ran down the steps with my stuff.  
'Morning Mom!' I said excitedly  
'Good Morning Ellie... I see your all ready to go' She said with a little chuckle.  
'yupp, but why did i have to wake up SO soon?'  
'because, knowing you, you'd need to freak out before you left, soI thought to wake you up before all that!'  
'thanks Mom'I said sarcastically  
She smiled at me before making breakfast.  
Fast Forward To Leaving Home---  
'OH MY GOSH!' I said screaming  
'What?' Cody said laughing at my reaction  
'CODY, I'M NERVOUS, AND I DON'T KNOW ANYONE THERE!'  
'ELLIE, don't worry, everyone will like you! you'll be fine!'  
'Thanks'  
Cody and I always got along, he looked more like dad then your mom, he had dark brown hair with beautiful blue eyes, and he always was around whenI were scared, he was sorta like my protector ever since dad died... You broke out of your litle trance and noticed you were already at the station, I slowly got out of the car and help unload the trunk. Cody and I then walked to Platform 9 and 3/4 alone, Mom had a business meeting to attend to.  
'How do you get to the platform... there's NO SUCH THING!'I said, freaking out  
'Ellie, calm down... Just run through there' He said pointing to the two platforms...  
'You are SO not serious! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?' You scream  
'Ellie! I'll go first, watch closely'  
'okay, see you on the flip side'  
He just laughed and ran right into the wall,I quickly closedmy eyes but heard no crash, soI slowly opened them and saw that he wasn't there any more... I started believing him and ran through to the other side. I saw him and ran up to him and gave him a hug, he hugged back laughing.  
'You are HONESTLY the MOST stubborn person I've ever met!' Cody said suddenly  
'NO, I'M NOT!' I yelled back, but not meaning to be rude, just joking around.  
Cody laughed and we walked on the Hogwarts Express! I found an empty compartment and quickly sat down, Cody sat down on the opposite of me.  
'So? Any cute guys in this school' I asked, kidding around once again...NOT  
'ELLIE! You are SO not dating anyone, what if they break your heart?'  
'CODY, I'm grown up! I've NEVER had a boyfriend, how am I gunna get married?' I asked him  
'You won't... Not ifI have a say in it!'  
'CODY, please, you're TOO over- protective!' you yell back.  
Cody didn't reply, slowly after you fell asleep. You woke up to talking... Is Cody talking to himself... No, I don't think so... You opened your eyes and saw Cody and two incredibly HOTT red- heads sitting in front of you, twins OH LA LA!  
'Ellie, this is Fred' He said pointing to The red- headed boy in front of you 'and this is George' pointing to the red- head diagonal from you.  
'hello, I'm Eliana, but you can call me Ellie' I said  
'Well, your brother already intoduced us... so hi' Fred said,. you smiled.  
'Hello Ellie' george said  
you smiled at him too  
'OH SHOOT, am I supposed to change into my uniform?' I asked, not directed to anyone in particular. They all answered yes.  
'UMM, where to? I surely can't change here...' I said  
'Well... You COULD change here...' George said, but Cody gave him a death glare, I giggled.  
'I'll show you where, I gotta change too' Cody said.  
'Okie Dokie!' I say  
'they seem nice' I Say  
'Yeah, they're the BEST pranksters in Gryffindor!'  
'cool, what's a Gryffindor?'  
'We discussed this, remember? The houses?'  
'OH YEAH, RIGHT!'  
He laughed, and signaledme to the changing room tomy right, whilehe went to the changing room to the left. You quickly got changed and left the room, Cody was there waiting for you.  
'you take forever!' Cody complained  
'Shut- up Cody, I'm a girl y'know'  
'yeah, I've noticed' Somebody said behind you, checking you out... SURE he was totally hott, but you thought the twins were hotter...  
'Um, hello? Who are you?' you say  
'Draco, Draco Malfoy' He said ' and yourself?' he said with a sly smile.  
'umm, Eliana Jacobson, but call me Ellie'  
'Hello Ellie, how would you like to come back to uhh,.. my compartment?' He said with a wink.  
'No thanks, bye'I say  
'come on baby, i want you, and I KNOW you want me'  
'EXCUSE ME? gross, good bye' I yelled at him,  
I turned quickly and saw why Cody wasn't helping me, he was talking to a girl about the same age as himself. I started walking away but Draco grabbed my arm.  
'LET GO!' I say  
'MALFOY, LET ELLIE GO NOW!' I heard Cody say.  
Malfoy turned and said 'Why should I, what is she to you?'  
'My sister, Let her go!'  
Draco let you go but whispered in your ear'See you later sexy, I'm going to HAVE you' the he winked.  
You walked back to the compartment and sat down. You noticed the twins left.  
'Where'd Fred and George go?' I asked  
'Dunno' Cody replied  
Just then the train stopped and you got out of the compartment, and off the train.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie's P.O.V-  
'Where do we go now?' Iasked hyperly  
'To HOGWARTS, but first to those carriages.' Cody answered.  
We walked to the carriages and Cody got in with no struggle- He was also 6 feet tall... Me, however, was only 5 foot 2 inches- I stood there, thinking about how I could get up...  
'Come on!' Cody yelled  
'I-I can't' I say  
'Why not?'  
'Too short'  
he laughed...  
'Want Some help?' He asked  
'PLEASE' You aske desperately  
'okay' Cody laughed  
He jumped down and helpedme up. Then climbed in after me. Then we heard a knock on the door. I peeked out.

'Oi, do you mind if George and I catch a ride?' Fred said  
'Uhh, sure, jump on in.' I reply...  
They both got in with ease, you sunk into your seat looking upset.  
'Ellie, what's wrong?' Cody asked  
The twins looked over at me.  
'hmpf, you all can get into here with no trouble at all, it's SO not fair! I needed to be lifted up like a damn child!' I replied  
They all laughed, I looked at them sourly.  
'Shorty!' Fred and George said together  
I sunk down into my seat some more.  
'She's very stubborn too' Cody said laughing  
'AM NOT!'  
'I rest my case' They all lauhed again.  
The carriage stopped suddenly and they got up and jumped out. They started walking away  
'CODY! I CAN'T GET OUT!' I screamed  
'OH, so now you need my help'  
They all came over and stood there.  
'Well, jump!' Cody said  
'Nuh- uh...You'll drop me.' I said childly  
'Ellie, you're like, 10 pounds, jump, or we'll leave.'  
'fine' I closed my eyes and jumped, waiting for the impact of the ground, butI didn't feel it. I slowly opened my eyes and saw them staring at me, holding in laughs. I stormed up to the castle.  
Fred's P.O.V-  
'CODY, I CAN'T GET OUT' Ellie screamed  
'OH, so now you need my help' Cody said  
We turned around and went back to her, but stood outside the carriage, waiting for her to jump.  
'Well, jump!' Cody said  
'Nuh- uh... You'll drop me' She said, she sounded like a little kid then.  
'Ellie, you're like 10 pounds, jump, or we'll leave'  
Cody said. Wow, she looks extremely tiny standing next to all of us... and very fragile... I wonder what grade she's in, hopefully 5th...  
'Fine' She said, She closed her eyes and jumped.  
then she stormed off to the castle.  
Ellie's P.O.V-  
The guys quickly caught up to you and Cody picked you up and ran around crazily with you.  
'CODY!' I said laughing.  
'yes Ellie?' Cody said  
'Can you please put me down?'  
'Sure thang'  
He put me down. Then ran off into the castle and left me with Fred and George.  
'So, what grade are you in?' Fred asked  
'Fifth, You?' I answered  
'Same here' Fred said  
'What about you George?' I asked  
'Ellie, if you haven't noticed, Freddie and I are twins' He answered.  
'OH SHOOT! I knew that... Forgot'  
They cracked up, you joined them.  
'Blonde moment?' Fred said  
'yeah, and a bad one at that' i reply  
'I heard you two were quite the pranksters' I say  
'the best' george said  
We walked into the great hall and I got pulled into a line with a bunch of younger kids... OH NO, they're gunna sort menow... I guessCody got to stay in Gryffindor like he was in before he went to Durmstrang...  
'We will start the sorting ceremony with the transfer students' a old man said  
'My name is Albus Dumbledore,Jacobson, Eliana'  
I got up slowly, kinda nervous about all the eyes on you. A few guys wolf whisteled, but I didn't mindthem, I was looking for Cody, then spotted him waving like crazy, sitting beside Fred and George. I smiled sheepishly at them then sat on the stool, when the man called Dumbledore put an old hat on my head.  
'Well, well, well, stubborn, bravery, but smart... where shall I put you?' The hat said  
'GRYFFINDOR' The hat said  
I jumped up and ran toward the table Cody sat at, and squeezed in between him andone of the twins.  
'YOU'RE IN GRYFFINDOR!' He shouted  
'YEAH MAN!'I shouted back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie's P.O.V-  
This HE-UGE feast appeared magically out of no where once Professor Dumbledore was done his speech. 'Holy crap, this is amazing!' I said while adding a bit of everything on my plate. 'Ellie! You eat like a pig!' Fred exclaimed (I found out that i was sitting next to Fred and George was beside him) 'OH, thanks a lot!' I exclaim jokingly. 'Sorry, it's just that you're so tiny!But you eat like you're 600 pounds.' Everyone that was in ear shot of Freds and my fight, started cracking up. We were all eating and getting to know eachother (Well, I was getting to know everybody:P). 'Come on Ellie, you're tired, let's go to the common room' Cody said with a yawn. 'NUH-UH, i wanna stay here!' I yelled childly. 'Fred, George' He said looking at him 'Can you show her the way up when you two leave?'. 'Sure thing mate' George said. I giggled. 'Ellie, when they leave, you're going with them. Okay? NO TROUBLE'. 'Yes Mum' I say, sticking out my tongue.  
~FF 30 MINUTES LATER~  
Fred's P.O.V-  
Everyone that was still at the Gryffindor table was chatting with eachother, I was chatting with George and felt something on my back... I turned around and saw Ellie leaning on my and sleeping. 'Aww, look at the wittle baby!' I said to George. George went to wake her. 'OI, let her sleep, she had a tough, tiring day!' I said. 'Okay, but HOW are we going to get her up stairs, and into her dorm?'. He did have a good point... and she would probably wanna see the castle... 'Ellie, Ellie, Wake up' I said quietly in her ear. 'Five more minutes mommy, please?' She yawned. 'Okay, but you asked for it' I replied. I picked her up (bridal style) and her eyes fluttered open. 'Good morning Ellie' I said with a smile.  
Ellie's P.O.V-  
I felt myself being picked up, I opened my eyes and saw that Fred was carrying me. 'Good morning Ellie' He said with a gorgeous smile,I smiled back. He went to put me down. 'NO, I don't wanna walk' I said quickly, I felt so safe in his arms, like if he would ever let go, a meteor would fall out of the sky and hit only me, but in his arms, he would protect me. 'Okay, love, I'll carry you, go to sleep' He said sweetly. 'Thanks Freddie'. With thatI fell asleep.  
Fred's P.O.V-  
'NO, I don't wanna walk' She said quickly. 'Okay, love, I'll carry you, go to sleep'. 'Thanks Freddie'. Then she drifted off to sleep.  
Wow, she's absolutely gorgeous, she feels so RIGHT in my arms... I think I may be falling for Eliana Pearl Jacobson. I smiled to myself. 'Pig Snout' I said to the Fat Lady, the portrait hole swung open, revealing about 15 students talking, laughing, or just sitting around... I took Ellie to the couch by the fire and layed her down. She woke up and looked around... 'Where am I?' She asked tiredly. 'The common room. Your dorm is somewhere over there...' I said pointing to the left, '... Andthe guys' dorm is there' I said pointing diagonal from the girls' dorm. 'Do i HAVE to walk up those steps, or could I just sleep here?' She asked me. 'Stay here if you want'. 'Can you stay with me?' She smiled. My heart fluttered, she WANTED me to stay with her. 'Sure thing, lemme go get pillows and blankets, kay?'. 'mmkay' She said tiredly.  
I ran upstairs to my dorm, saw George, Lee and Cody. 'NO WAY!' I shouted. 'We're all in the same room?, that's amazing!' I shouted again. They laughed. 'Where's Ellie?' Cody asked. 'She's too lazy to sleep upstairs in her dorm, so she fell asleep on the couch' I said cooly. 'Oh, well, what if something happens down there?' Cody asked. 'Umm, She wanted me to sleep down there too, I agreed to.' 'okay, that's good' Cody said, 'Don't touch her though!' he added sternly. 'Dude, I'm not going to touch your sister, I barely know her!'. 'You better not'. 'Night guys'. After recieving good nights and have funs (from George and Lee) you rushed back down stairs and saw everyone was gone, but Ellie still asleep on the couch, her feet not even touching the edge. I laughed quietly to myself, she started stirring and saying 'Daddy, daddy, I Love You! You can't leave us! I LOVE YOU' She was crying in her sleep, I didn't know what to do! She sat bolt up, and saw me staring at her, she tried to hide the tears but, they kept falling. 'Ellie, what's wrong love?' She was shaking uncontrolably. ' I hugged her tightly, then let go' My Dad... d-d-d-died a-a while ago *sniffle, hiccup* a-and i just had a n-n-nightmare about it... He had a heart attack a few months ago... That's why I moved here' She said confiding in me.'Oh, Ellie, I'm here.' 'Thanks' We were silent for a few minutes, she stopped crying, her head was on my chest, andI felt her breath slowing to a normal pace. 'Ellie, did you fall asleep?' No reply,I shrugged. I moved down slowly so I could fall asleep too, I wrapped my arms around her and her head was still on my chest, sleeping soundlessly. I looked at her, and kissed the top of her head. 'I'm there for you Ellie, Good night love' I said, drifting off to a happy sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie's P.O.V-  
I spun around and saw the egotistical jerk himself, Demetry Malfoy.... He MAY be hott, but he's such a big jerk, I'd rather one of the twins any day... 'What do you want?' I say confidently... 'You' He said, I got really scared because of the look on his face. He looked as though he was either going to rape me, or hurt me... but I didn't let him see that I was frightened... Fred and George would be looking for me... hopefully, or maybe they thought I ran to Devination without them... BUT FRED KNOWS THAT I DON'T KNOW THE WAY... He won't think I went... He'll know, hopefully.... Demetry grabbed my arms and started to push me to the wall, he kissed me ferociously and I tried to struggle free from his grip, he was too strong for me, EVERYONE was too strong for me... He started to take off my skirt, but I was struggling. He slapped me accross the face and said 'KISS ME BACK, YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME'. The way he said it scared me,I kissed back half heartedly and let him take off your skirt, you sobbed uncontrolably, he moved his lips away frommy mouth and started kissing your neck. 'HELP, HELP, HELP, HEL--'. Demetry punched me hard on the nose. He stood up and took a look at me, my shirt and skirt was off, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I quickly stood up to run to the door, but he was quick and shoved me aside into a desk, I banged my head and was unconscious.  
Fred's P.O.V-  
George and I were waiting for Ellie outside of the classroom, 5 minutes went by and she still hadn't come out. 'She probably found Cody and he took her to class, Come on before we're late' George said. 'Yeah okay...'. We walked in the classroom and sat down.... She wasn't there, I was beginning to feel nervous. 'Prfessor Trelawney, can I use the washroom please?', 'Sure'. I got up and ran down the halls back to ourfirst period class, 'HELP, HELP, HELP, HEL--' I heard someone scream, it kinda sounded like Ellie, she was in trouble, I searched for where she was and heard a bang, then Demetry came out of the classroom and ran opposite of me. That can not be good, If she wasinthat room with him, anything could have happened to her. I walked into the room and saw Ellie with no clothes on, well a bra and underwear and a hand mark across her cheek, and her on the floor unconscious... her clothes were on the other side of the room, I took off my shirt and put it on her, it was loose and long so it would cover her up, I picked her up bridal style and took her quickly to Madame Pomfrey... I was going to KILL Demetry for what he did for her when I know she's okay! 'Ohh' Madame Pomfrey said shocked 'what happened to her?'. 'Demetry Malfoy did something to her, I noticed she wasn't in class and I decided to look for her and saw her wearing only a bra and underwear so I took off my shirt and put it over her...' I explained. 'Oh, well, what is her name?'. 'Eliana Jacobson, but she likes to be called Ellie'. 'Okay, thank- you, you can go back to class now...'. 'NO, i wanna stay here, please? and I can go get her brother?'. 'Well, okay then, take this note up to your class, and this to her brothers, whats your name? and his?' 'I'm Fred Weasley, and her brothers name is Cody Jacobson' She gave me the notes and I rushed back upstairs to Devination and gave Professor Trelawney it, then rushed to Potions to give Cody his and we both ran to the Hospital Wing.  
Ellie's P.O.V-  
I opened my eyes, but my head hurt quite a lot, 'hello darling' someone said, she looked like a nurse. 'umm, hello, where am I?'. 'Hospital Wing, a nice yound man brought you in here, Fred Weasley...'. 'Oh, okay, thank- you'. Two people busted in the doors and ran up to you. 'OH ELLIE!, are you okay? I'm gunna kill him!'Cody said. 'And I'll help' Fred said. I smiled, 'I feel okay, but my head hurts'. 'What did that low life scum bag to do you?' Fred asked. I explained everything that happened then remembered that he took your clothes off and pulled up the covers. 'Don't worry, i covered you up' Fred said, noticing my actions. 'Thanks Fred, for everything' I held my arms out for a hug, he bent down and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. 'Yeah, Thanks dude... but I'm not going to give you a hug, or a kiss' Cody said laughing. Fred left to get his stuff, because since he was in a rush to get Cody he left it there. 'You like him' Cody said, not a question, it was a matter of truth. 'SHHH, don't say it so loud!' I whispered. 'you do?'. 'SHH, yessss'. 'Oh Ellie, he's perfect for you! AND he will make sure nothing happens to you!'. 'Cody, calm down, you're acting like a chick, and this may sound wierd... but when I'm in his arms I feel totally safe, like if somebody was shooting a gun, as long as I'm with him, they'll miss... It's a wierd feeling, It's never happened before.'. 'Yeah Ellie, tahts because you don't know many guys, just your brothers and your cousins!'. 'True, true' You laughed. *Yawn* 'Somebody's tired, get some sleep...' Cody said. I drifted to an uneasy sleep, still shaken about what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie's P.O.V-  
I woke up to snoring and saw Fred sitting in a chair beside my bed and he was sleeping away. 'Fred, Freddie?' I said. His head shot up, 'Oh, Ellie, are you okay? I went away for two seconds and I came back to you passed out, and Cody gone, I got scared so I fell asleep here!' he said in one breath. 'I fell asleep' I admitted. 'Thats what I thought'. I smiled at him, he smiled back. 'How did you know where I was?' I asked shyly. 'Well I went to Devination, George convinced me that you might be up there, that maybe Cody helped you there, so I saw you weren't there and I asked Professor Trelawney to go to the bathroom, she said yes and I ran down to History of Magic and then I heard screams for help, so I ran to where I heard them, saw Demetry run out and I ran in, saw you there on the floor, wearing... less.. then usual so i took off my shirt, put it on you, ran here... and yeah'. 'Thank- you SOO much Freddie, I owe you my life'. 'do you mean that?'. 'Huh? Depends on what YOU mean'. 'That you owe me your life, because... maybe you could just...Bemygirlfriend?'. 'Do you mean it? You actually like me?'. 'UHH, duh, you're amazing, beautiful, smart, and you need a protector, you're stubborn and tiny... nottomentionblonde, what do you say?'. 'I say... YES!, but I'm not small, not stubborn, and SO not blonde... Well, yes I am, but not in that way...'. 'SO? You're my girlfriend now? Does that mean I can kiss you?'. 'Of course it does'. He leaned down and kissed me so sweetly, and passionetely that I didn't want him to stop. But he UNFORTUNETLY did :( because the Hospital doors opened and George, Lee, Cody, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry came in. 'I see you're up' Cody said. 'Are you and Fred going out... because he stayed here all night, and when we just walked through the doors, I thought I saw a little smooch going on.' George said. 'Shut up George' Fred said embarassed. 'Aww, you stayed here Freddie?' I asked. 'Yeah...' he said, blushing. 'thanks again. OH and yeah, we're dating' I said looking into his eyes, he looked into mine too. 'Ellie, dear, you can leave now... have a good weekend!' madame pomfrey said. 'Thank you for helping me'. 'Oh, it's my job hunny, your welcome'. I left the Hospital Wing with my friends and went to go to dinner with them, hand in hand with Fred, my boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend! We sat at the Gryffindor table, a lot of heads turned, and I saw Demetry smirking at me from his table. I clung on to Fred, and he looked over at the Slytherin table and held me closer, giving Demetry a death glare. he kissed the top of my head. 'Did he not get into ANY trouble for what he did to Ellie?' Fred asked angrily. 'Yeah, Dumbledore spoke to his parents and he has detentions for 3 months' Cody said back. ' Then why is he staring at her? What did his parents say?' Fred said. 'Becaus ehis parents are not very caring for anyone else but pure- bloods, since Ellie's a pure- blood, they told him to do ANYTHING he can to get her' Hermione said. 'NO, I don't want him anywhere near her!' Fred said. 'Then that means you gotta stay with me twenty four seven'I say flirtily(word?). 'Works for me!' Fred says happily. I smiled to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, he smiled back. After we were all done dinner, we went up to the common room and talked and did a bit of homework, tomorow was Saturday, so we didn't have to go to sleep too early. But I was SUPER tired, and wanted to go to sleep, but I knew that Cody would be all against Fred comnig to my dorm with me... SO, I could go to their dorm with them :)... *yawn* 'tired?' fred asked, laughing. 'Very'. 'Go to sleep, I'll find a way to get you into my dorm with us' he whispered in my ear. 'Okay, Good Night'. 'Good night love'. I fell asleep, dreaming of me and Fred. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie's P.O.V-  
I woke up and saw Fred staring at me. 'WOAH!' I said screaming. 'What's wrong?' he said, looking confused. 'Welllll, its not every day when you wake up to a really handsome guy in your bed!'. 'MY bed' he said winking. 'OHH, well, then, its not every day when you wake up to a really handsome guyin HIS bed' i said, laughing, winking back. 'Good morning gorgeous'. 'Good morning handsome' I stuck my tongue out, got up and ran around the room, jumping on all the other guys' bed. 'Ellie!' they all started shouting. 'yes?' I say innocently. 'go away!' George screamed.'you didn't mean that did you Georgie?' I said, fake crying. '...No, I guess not, you make Fred happy-ish'/ 'ish?'. 'YES ISH, GO TO SLEEP!'. 'I'm not tired any more!' i exclaimed. 'Ellie, please leave us alone' Cody said. 'okay Cody, Freddie has to come though! UP UP UP UP UP!' I screamed. 'DUDE, take her and go!' Lee screamed. We left the dorm hand in hand, laughing. 'THAT WAS FUNNY' Fred says while laughing. 'YUPPERS'. He gave me a quick kiss. 'Well Mr. Weasley, I gotta get ready for the day, see you soon'. 'I'll get ready too, see ya soon'.  
I walk up the steps to my dorm and grab my toiletries and clothes, and jumped into the shower.  
FF 30 MINTUES-

I got out of the shower and dried my hair, strightened it and got dressed into a pretty navy bluetop, dark skinny jeans and white flip flops

I went back to the common room and saw Fred sitting on the couch the opposite way, I snuck over to him and jumped onto his lap and kissed him. He pushed away and looked disgusted, then looked up at me. 'OH, it's you Ellie, I thought it was Angelina...'. 'Who's Angelina? AND, why would she kiss MY boyfriend?'. 'Because she's jelous of whoever I date, because I've never actually liked her, I only took her to one friggen dance, and now we're engaged!'. 'Okay, promise me you won't ditch me for her...' I said looking down. 'I promise you, as long as I'm in my right mind, I will NOT ditch you, for her'. 'Thanks'. 'How can you think I'd ever do that to you, for ANYONE?'. 'I-I dunno...'. 'I won't be able to, I love you'. 'You love me? OH FRED, I love you too!'. just then, his lips crashed onto mine, it was a very passionate kiss, that turned into a make out session, his tongue licked the bottom of my lip, begging for enterance, I allowed it and suddenly heard someone clearing their throat behind me. We broke apart and seen Cody, George and Lee behind us. 'Having fun?' George said.'Yeah, thanks for ruining it!' Fred said. We all laughed, to my suprised Cody did too.'I'm hungry!, lets go eat!' I said, dragging Fred out with me. We went down to the great hall, and dug in:P  
10 minutes later, Dumbledore started a speech.'As you all know, halloween is coming up in a few weeks, and therefore there will be a ball for year fours and up, please dress properly, put your best foot forward, Thank You, you may get back to your breakfast'. 'OH EM GEE! A BALL, WE HAVE TO GET DRESSES!' I scream across the table to Hermione. 'HOW ABOUT TODAY?'. 'PERFECT, AFTER BREAKFAST WE'LL HEAD DOWN TO HOGSMEADE, KAY?'. 'KAY!'. Hermione and I finished yelling across the table, I went back to eating. 'So, Ellie, who is your date for the dance?' Fred asked jokingly. 'hmmm, I'm not sure yet' I said, standing up and yelling, 'OI, GUYS, WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE HALLOWEEN DANCE WITH ME'. About a dozen guys sitting in hearing distance jumped up and ran over to me... All shouting pleads at once. I was shocked, I only did it as a joke. Fred pulled me down, sat me on his lap and whispered in my ear'How about I take you gorgeous'. I turned to face him and kissed him full on the lips. 'Alrighty handsome' I said winking. All the guys at this point went back to their seats and sulked. Hermione ran over and me and Hermione got up and left, she was about a foot taller than me, and could get into the carriage, but it took her a while. 'C'mon Ellie, we don't have all day!'. 'Hermione... I'm shorter than you...' I whispered, not wanting anyone to hear. I saw Fred and George walk out of the castle, and looknig to find a carriage. 'FRED, FREDDIE! CAN YOU HELP ME IN? YOU CAN RIDE WITH US!'. He heard me, walked over, picked me up and jumped into the carriage with us, George came in shortly after. 'Can we come and help you pick out dresses?' Fred asked. 'NO WAY, it's gunna be a surprise, you go get a tux!' I say back. 'okay!' Fred said. The carriage stopped and we got out of it. fred carried me out, Hermione and I ran into several stores, but we both finally found a dressed we adored!  
We met up with Fred and George and went back to Hogwarts, we were going to get our shoes another day.


	8. Chapter 8

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Ellie's P.O.V-  
I woke up and felt a huge jolt of energy go through me... I jumped onto Hermione's bed and started jumping up and down. She shouted about stuff like respecting people, and wanting to sleep in, so I left. I ran downstairs to the common room, but bumped into someone, I looked up and saw George staring down at me. 'Goodmorning' I said. he smiled at me, I saw Fred walk over, I quickly hugged him, at ran over to Fred and kissed him lightly on the lips. 'Hullo Frederick!' I said smiling. 'YOU'D BETTER RUN JACOBSON!' He said. I started running all around Hogwarts, but stopped suddenly and fell to the ground and into unconsciousness. When I woke up a few minutes later, Fred and george were hovering over me and I noticed I was still on the cold, hard ground, and my head was pounding. 'Ellie, are you okay love?'. 'I'm okay, my head hurts a bit though' I replied. I tried standing up, but failed miserably, exauhsted from the fainting spell. 'Let's go to the Hospital Wing' Fred said, george left quietly because his hunger got to him. 'I'm fine'. 'Please Ellie?' He looked at me with concerned eyes. 'Okay, fine, lets go' I say. he picked me up and brought me to the Hospital Wing, placed me on the bed, and Madame Pomfrey came over. 'What's wrong?'. 'I fainted in the hallway'. 'She may have hit her head and had a concussion' Fred HAD to say.  
FF 30 Minutes-  
'You're fine darling, no rain damage, but your head my hurt for a bit, take it easy, and get some food into you, it looks like you haven't eaten in a while, that may be the cause for the spell'. 'Thanks' I mumbled, getting off of the bed, me and Fred made our way to the Great Hall to eat!  
FF 20 Minutes-  
Me and fred were done eating and was just talking with Seamus, Lee, Cody and George. A girl came over and sat down beside Fred, then gave him googly eyes. 'Hello Freddie' She said, TRYING to sound seductive. 'Hi' He said boredly, not taking his eyes off of me. She rubbed his arm and he shrugged her off.I started to get really annoyed by it and I said 'Hello, who are you? and WHAT do you want with MY boyfriend?' Fred smiled at me, I smiled back. She didn't reply. She kept trying to get his attention. 'EXCUSE ME?'. 'WHAT?' She said rudely. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT?'. 'You to climb into a hole' The girl said. I stood up and slapped her, she was already standing. She went to slap me back but Fred stood up and blocked it, she hit his chest instead. 'Go away Angelina' He saiid harshly. 'Okay, bye bye Freddie, see you soon' With that she left. Me and Fre sat back down, I leaned against him, he drank some pumpkin juice, then stood up... 'Where are you going?' I asked. 'Nowhere, Bye'. 'Fred! Come here!'. 'NO'. He walked over to Angelina, sat down and tightly wrapped his body against hers, I couldn't even tell who was who. I cried, George picked me up and took me to the common room, he put me down on the couch and I got up and ran to my room, layed down on my bed and cried until I ran dry. I got up, looked into the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy, I had tears stains, stained across my cheeks. I jumped into the shower, and came out 25 minutes later and put on my pajamas, it was 6:39 and dark outside, I had been crying for about 6 hours...  
Angelina's P.O.V-  
Me and fred were making out outside of the Common Room, then Fred snapped out of the little trance he was in after I snuck love potion into his pumpkin juice, he looked at me disgustingly then ran into the Common Room, probably looking for Eliana. I walked up into the girls dorms, and walked right into hers, she must have been in the shower, I had the pefect plan...


	9. Chapter 9

Top of Form 1

Chapter SelectorJump to chapter:

Bottom of Form 1

**Ellie's P.O.V-  
I walked out of the bathroom and saw ANGELINA sitting on MY bed. Anger flooded through me and I screamed, 'ANGELINA? WHAT THE FU** ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? GET OUT, NOW!'. 'NO, I didn't kiss him, HE kissed ME, I'm SO not like that, we got off on the wrong foot, I'm sorry for the way I acted, Fred told me you and him had broken up, and you were TOTALLY okay with us dating, but... I guess not' She said. 'Oh... I'm sorry too... but can you tell Fred that were over... and that I really hate him?'. 'Umm, I don't think I can, you should tell him...'. 'True, I'll be right back...'. Angelina followed me out of the room, but turned to her dorm. 'OI! Fred!'. 'Ellie! I need to talk to-'. 'Shut up fred, I can'tBELIEVE you did that to me, you said you loved me, I told you I loved you too, but I actually meant it... Fred Weasley, I HATE YOU!' I stormed away, fresh tears coming out of my eyes.  
Fred's P.O.V-  
I was waiting for Ellie to come back downstairs, after I found out what Angelina was up to, I HAD to make things right with her, I love her, I want to be with her forever, She'll believe me for sure! I saw someone walk down the steps, I jumped up, it was Ellie... 'Ellie, I need to talk to-' I started, she jumped in. 'Shut up Fred, I can't BELIEVE you did that to me, you said you loved me, I told you I loved you too, but I actually meant it... Fred Weasley, I HATE YOU'. She turned away, but I noticed that she had started crying, I stood there shocked, I DO love her, I always will... Why didn't she let me speak? Angelina walked down the steps and hugged me, I pushed her back. 'Why did you do that to me? I love her, not you...' I said. 'You do love me, you just don't want to let go of her. Let go of her and you'll find that you'll love me evn more!'. 'No, I won't, you ruined the best relationship I ever had, and you also turned the one person I would die for, against me, thanks a lot Angelina. I really do hate you'. 'BUT FREDDY! I LOVE YOU!'. 'if you loved me, you'd see that I love Ellie, and I always will, there will be no room for anyone else in my heart but her, EVER! So please, if you love me, leave me alone, and leave Ellie alone too.'. I turned around, leaving her speechless, and walked up the steps.  
Ellie's P.O.V-  
I fell asleep after crying for another few hours, Hermione didn't mind about the noises, she sat beside me and comforted me, we fell asleep in my bed (nothing dirty!)  
I woke up the next morning, shook Hermione and we both got dressed, did our hair and make up, then went straight down to breakfast.**

I barely spoke, Fred would follow me around everywhere and TRY to apoligize, I kept saying hurtful things to him, and watched his face fall... I began to think; If he's trying to apoligize THIS much to me, maybe I should listen to him, Angelina COULD be lieing... She did try to slap me when I first met her... but Fred stopped her... SHE'S the one that was lieing... Next time Fred comes up, I'll talk to him.  
Fred stayed away from me for the rest of the day... I guess he listened to me. I saw him around, he looked miserable, he also had tear stains across his face from crying. He sat down and began to eat, got up suddenly and went over to ANgelina and began making out with her AGAIN! She kissed back, wanting it, NEITHER of them were my 'friends'. I stood up and stormed to my room. I fell asleep and dreamed about Fred, I woke up crying and noticed it was 7:30am, Hermione was still asleep I jumped up and woke her, 'HERMIONE, WE GOTTA GET TO CLASS'. 'No we don't Ellie, today is the dance, they let all the people going to the dance have Friday off, got back to sleep...' I couldn't get back to sleep so I went downstairs to the common room and over heard Harry and Ron talking. 'Dude, Romilda Vane wants me to take her to the dance, I think she may have put a loe potion in some chocolate she gave me' Harry said. 'Ask someone else than, the dance is today! Ron said. Love Potion? A LOVE POTION! IT ALWAYS HAPPENS AFTER FRED DRINKS SOMETHING! I got up, ran to Freds room, jumped on his bed and kissed him. He woke up and kissed me back. 'I've missed you immensly Ellie' He said, without opening his eyes, I kissed him again. 'What happened? Was it a love potion?'. 'Yes, I'm 99.9 percent sure it was, and one of ours too...'. 'I'm sorry for not listening to you! I love you more than anything, this past week was terrible without you, lets never fight again! Promise?'. 'I love you too Ellie, Lets not, I've been dying slowly on the inside too, from now on, I'll drink out ofYOUR cup, lets hope she doesn't poison that one too. Yes, I promise'. I fell asleep in his arms, just like it used to be, I was comfortable again!  
I woke up around 12:00 and saw all the guys in the room staring at us, Fred was still asleep, I tried moving, but his grip was too tight, but I was still comfortable. 'Why are you here?' Cody asked. 'Me and Fred are back together, it really wasn't his fault, it was the love potions fault' I explained. 'I love you Eliana Jacobson, I want you to be mine forever, I will protect you from whatever comes our way, will you marry me?' Everyone stared at me and burst out laughing, he woke up. 'Whats so funny?' He asked groggily. He looked adorable, I quoted him. 'I love you Eliana Jacobson, I want you to be mine forever, I will protect you from whatever comes our way, will you marry me?'. 'Huh, WHO said that?' All the guys cacked up again, 'YOU said that, you proposed to me subconsciously, It was really sweet, by the way, I love you too Fred Weasley'. 'Oh...' He said blushing. 'Don't be embarassed, please'. He looked up at me and smiled sweetly, I smiled back and kissedhim, the guys were STILLlaughing, 'Shut up, at least he loves someone and can say it in front of people, he's a real man!' They all shut up and left. 'I've gotta go and get ready for the dance, your still my date right?' I asked, knowing the answer. 'Duh, have fun, but you could just wear sweats and a holey shirt and you'll still be the most BEAUTIFUL girl there!' I teared up, I truely loved him, he was PERFECT, THIS, RIGHT HERE, is what love feels like. 'I love you' I turned and left after saying those last three words.  
Me and Hermione got ready together and we both looked great!  
She straightened her hair, then softly curled it, put on a little bit of make up and waited for me, we were going to go downstairs together.  
I curled all of my hair, and put on some make up, we looked at eachother and took some pictures. We both enetered the Great hall together...


	10. Chapter 10

At the Ball-  
Fred's P.O.V-  
Me and Ron were still waiting for Ellie and Hermione to come down the the Great Hall, everyone else was already eating... We were about to go and see if they were

okay, when we saw them, my eyes turned to Ellie and my heart beated faster and faster, she looked absolutely gorgeous! I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she gave me a huge smile and walked down the steps. She FINALLY was standing next to me, I put my arm around her and kissed her on the lips. 'You look absolutely gorgeous tonight' I said. 'Only tonight' She said jokingy. 'No, You're right, you're absolutely gorgeous EVERY night, I love you so much Eliana'. 'I love you too Fred'.  
Ellie's P.O.V-  
'You look absolutely gorgeous tonight' Fred said. 'Only tonight?' i said jokingly. 'No, you're right, you're absolutely gorgeous EVERY night, I love you so much Eliana'. 'I love you too Fred'. Tear began to form in my eyes and he kissed me again. 'Shall we?' He asked, taking my hand and guiding me. We ate quickly and went onto the dance floor and danced, a slow song came on and he put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder, and put my head on his chest. After the song, he went to get some punch, leaving me at the table alone. A few guys came up to me and asked to dance, one even proposed, it reminded me of that morning, when Fred had proposed to me in his sleep. Some one put their hands over my eyes, I giggled... 'HMMM, I'm guessing it's Fred?'. 'Wrong' I heard the voice say. I suddenly realized the voice, it was Demetry's. His hands moved from my eyes down to my waist, and he whispered into my ear 'Leave Weasley and be with me, or you'll never see him, or your friends again... Do you understand me?'. I gulped. 'Yes...'. 'Good sweetheart, he's coming over now, tell him you don't like him any more, that you love me, say it harshly, or else'. 'okay' I said barely in a whisper, I tried keeping the tears back, and was successful. 'Here you go Ellie'. 'I don't want that'. 'Why not?'. 'I-I don't want anything from YOU Weasley, I've been using you, my heart doesn't really belong to you, it belongs to my one true love, Demetry Malfoy!'. He tried to touch my face, I slapped his hand back.  
Ellie's P.O.V-  
I walked back over to Ellie, she looked kind of disturbed and scared. 'Here you go Ellie'. 'I don't want that'. 'Why not?'. 'I-I don't want anything from YOU Weasley, I've been using you, my heart doesn't really belong to you, it belongs to my one true love, Demetry Malfoy!'. I went to touch her face so she would look at me, I didn't believe it. She slapped my hand away, got up and left to stand beside Malfoy and his croonies. She looked unhappy... I didn't understand why... SHE broke up with ME... I went to my room and cried, ME, I cried... for the first time since I was a little boy. I didn't know how much this one girl could affect me, I don't understand...  
Ellie's P.O.V-  
After I walked over to Demetry,he roughly kissed me, nothing like I was usedto, Fred was so much sweeter when he kissed me. After showing me off to his friends, went to go dance with me, Fred was a much better dancer, Demetry wasn't very light on his feet. I hated everything about him... I wanted tobe in Freds safe arms, I NEED to tell him whats going on, I can't have the on e guy I have ever loved this much HATE me... I just couldn't. We left the Great hall hand in hand and walked up the steps to the Gryffindor common room. He let go of my hand and turned to face me, I turned around and walked towards the Fat Lady... He roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, he gave me a devilish glare and dragged toward an empty hallway and walked back and forth three times... I was confused, then a door appeared and he opened it and pulled me in... There was a beautiful room, with a huge bed and some alcohol in it, He stared atme hungrily, I turned and ran out of the room, screaming for helphe wasclose by, Professor McGonagall came out of her office looking tired. 'WHAT is going onMs. Jacobson, Mr. Malfoy?'. 'Umm, nothing, right Ellie'. 'Right, we were just ummm... playing...'. 'Go to bed, NOW!' Malfoy turned around and headed down to his house. I stood there breathing hard, then began walking to the common room. I was going to go up and talk to Fred, I had to. I walked in and up to his room. He was the only one that was there, I walked over and sat on his bed, he looked up at me. It looked as though he had been crying, I felt terrible. I began to cry too. 'I love you Fred, always will'. 'Then why would you leave me for Malfoy?'. 'I didn't have a choice, he told me I had to, to save your life, along with the rest of my friends,I loveyou too much to have said no to Malfoy, butI needed to tell you, I love you, not him.'. 'Ellie, I don't care, he can't hurt me here'. 'I don't know that for sure...'. 'So... we're breaking up?'. 'No... But it's going to have to be very quiet... like, only me, you, Cody, lee and George can know...'. 'Why Lee?'. 'Because he sleeps in here too, and I'll be in here... DUH!'. 'What about Hermione?'. 'I'll just tell her thatI sleep with Malfoy...'. He looked pained. 'BUT, I won't be sleeping with him, I'll be with you.'. 'I love you'he said. 'I love you too Freddy'. 'So? what did that basta** do to you?'. 'Um, first he showed me off to his friends, then 'danced''-I gave him those air quote thingys-'with me, then 'kissed' me and took me up here...'. He could tell I was hiding something from him. 'And? What else?'. 'umm... He took me to some wierd magical room... that the door like appeared after walking three times back and forth, it was gorgeous, there was a bed, and alcohol... I knew what he was getting to and yeah... I ran off screaming, then McGonagall came out and told us to go to bed. man, that was the first time I was EVER greatful for seeing her'. 'Oh... When I see Malfoy, he's gunna get it!' Fred said fiercly. 'NO, FREDDY, Y-you can't, I can't loose you too!'. 'ELLIE, please, he can't hurt me!'. 'I-I'm just worried...'. 'Don't be, you don't need to fake like him, just be with me... come on, lets go... follow me.' He said a little mischeviously. 'Okay, lets go' I said laughing. We left the common room, and walked to the seventh floor. Walked three times and a door appeared. I was SO much more comfortable entering that little magical room with Fred. he smiled at me, in the room was alcohol, a bed, a couch, t.v., food and a fireplace, it was very cozy. I smiled at him. 'What's the bed for Mr. Weasley?' I said. 'Well... that's for a little something something for later' he said winking, I laughed. 'Works for me' I said, winking back. We watched T.v and talked for a bit, then Fred started kissing me, and after a while we ended up on the bed, he undressed me an I undressed him... (You can just imagine what happens next;P and YES, protection WAS used)  
FF To After-  
'Wow' I said, he smiled at me. 'What brought that on?' I said playfully. 'Well, after you said the Demetry was gunna take away your virginity, I thought I might as well do it before him... I hope you don't ummm... mind?'. 'No, I definetly don't mind, and I'm telling Demetry no, if he just wants me for his personal pleasure, then screw him, and if he really does care for me, he'd understand that I love someone else!'. 'WHO?' fred said jokingly. 'Oh, well, you don't know him...'. 'Oh, okay' We both began to laugh, then decided to spend the night in the little magical room... I put my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, and he had his arms wrapped around me, causing me to feel protected, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep...


	11. Chapter 11

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

**Ellie's P.o.V-  
I woke up the next morning and didn't feel Freds body underneath me... I began freaking out, I looked around the room for him, but saw noone, then I noticed a door that wasn't there last night. I opened the door hesitantly and saw Fred cooking breakfast, i ran up to him and said 'You BETTER NEVER do that again!'. He looked shocked 'Do what?' He asked. 'LEAVE ME! I totally freaked out!'. He laughed. 'I'm sorry love, I won't do it again'. 'Okay, thank you, and where did the kitchen come from?' I asked. 'This is the room of requirement, just think about something and it'll appear'. 'Cool, cause, I wanna shower...' As soon as the words were out of my mouth, another door appeared revealing a huge bathroom**

I showered and got dressed into a pink t- shirt, sweats and uggs...

I straightened my hair and went back out to the 'kitchen', now a table had appeared, Fred was setting the table and smiled at me when I walked in. 'Is this how it's gunna be when we get married...' I realized what I had said and piped up. He noticed and said 'You want to marry me? And yupp,. this is how it's gunna be'. 'Well I know you do, you proposed to me unconsciously, it MUST be on your mind. and yes fred, I would marry you.'. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead, took my hand and led me to one of the chairs and pulled it out, motioning for me to sit. i sat down and he pushed the chair in and sat across from me. We ate in silence, but a comfortable one. Once we were done we exited the room and headed to the common room, nobody was up yet, it was only 9:30, and most of them stayed up late last night. We went down to the Great Hall to get our mail (If we had any) and see if Demetry was there. We entered the Great Hall and saw only a few of the younger student were up. Owls cam in to the few people, and I had recieved the first letter since I'd been here... It was from my mom.  
_Dear Ellie,  
I'm sorry I haven't been writing. I've been busy with work and your brothers have been here- leaving me with NO time for peace and quiet. They left to go back to work, but WILL be here for Christmas. I can't wait to see you and hear about your first co- ed are you? Talk to you soon.  
I Love You,  
Mom 3  
P.S. Write back!  
_**I borrowed someones quill and paper and began my letter, Fred was reading the letter from my my mom...  
**_Dear Mommy,  
I'm good, how are you? Other than RELIEVED that the boys are gone... aha, anyways... Schools amazing, and I have an even more amazing boyfriend that i love oh- so- dearly... maybe he can come to our house and see you? but he'll have to make it through Nick, Christian and Jake though... But he's the biggest sweetheart I've ever met... OR even seen played on T.V...  
I Love You Too, and can not wait till Christmas!  
Love,  
Ellie  
_**I tied the letter to the owl and sent it back to mom, Fred grabbe dmy hand and we went to sit by the black lake...  
**  
**We sat there the entire day, just talking and getting to know about eachothers family. He invited me to his house and I accepted, I was going on the last 4 days of the break, he would come and get me so he could meet my mom and OTHER brothers. I realized I was really tired and fell asleep in his arms.  
**


	12. Chapter 1215 I mixed them together

I was sitting on my bed, packing my clothes and stuff for the Christmas break, we were going onto the Hogwarts Express at 10:00 the following morning... To be able to spend Christmas Eve with our family's too, I honestly couldn't wait to see my mom, brothers, and her new boyfriend... George Michael Smith... I think she wrote that? And I couldn't wait to meet Fred's family (Well the ones NOT in hogwarts...) and I also couldn't wait for Fred to meet my family, but it was going to be a quick visit... He was just coming for one day, heading home... then I would see him again in a week... and I'd stay at his house for four days and then go back to Hogwarts by floo powder... Yeah, we pretty much got it all planned out.  
I grabbed four pairs of pants (2 jeans and 2 sweatpants) and put them in my TNA bag (Or small suitcase as my dad used to call it), I smiled at the thought of my amazing father...  
I only packed four outfits and one pair of warm, fleecy pajamas... I knew mom was going to insist on buying me a whole new wardrobe... Y'Know, being the only girl, amongst four older boys DOES have its perks:P  
I finished packing and jumped into the shower, I realized I was starving so I'd thought I'd hurry up. I hope Fred's up... I'm not going anywhere without him! especially after the Demetry thing.  
I put on my bright blue skinny jeans on and a white top and put my Uggs on over my jeans, and walked down the steps and saw Fred sitting on the couch waiting for me. he smiled when he saw me, got up and kissed me lightly on the lips. He interwhined his fingers with mine and we walked down to the Great Hall to chow down...  
'Are you excited about the break?' he asked, breaking the silence, as people shuffeled in and out, doing some last minute shopping- thank god I was done!... 'I am VERY excited, I can't wait to see my family, my moms boyfriend and YOUR family...'. 'Aww, Your a sweetheart!'. We laughed and continued eating. 'Are you done Christmas shopping yet?' I asked. 'Yeah, finished a few days ago, I know you are, you've been bragging' . I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. I got up and waited for him to stand, he just stared at me. 'Are you done eating Frederick?' I planned to run when I said it, but Demetry was standing behind me and I bumped into him, causing him to spill his pumpkin juice on himself. I held in my laughter. he stared at me and opened his mouth to begin yelling, obviously not seeing who had done it. He looked up and his eyes locked with mine, he looked pissed, I couldn't keep in my laughter anymore, I burst out laughing. He smiled too. 'Hello, girlfriend' He said. 'Oh Yeah, you are SO not my boyfriend, eww, grossss... I wouldn't be able to go out with you even if my life depended on it. I told fred everything, he doesn't care what you do... Even though he SHOULD' I said, whispereing those last 4 word to him mostly, he chuckled, causing me to smile. 'Hmm, you wouldn't date me if your life depened on it huh? We'll see about that' Demetry said slyly. 'Touch her, and I will kill you' Fred said, standing up and pulling me behind him and shielind me from anything that could happen at that moment. 'Demetry, man, she's not worth it. If she is going out with trash like a Weasley, then oh well, she lost out...' Some Slytherin guy said. Fred opened his mouth to yell at him. This time, I stood infront of Fred, and he closed his mouth, looknig kind of scared (for me). 'Thats right Demetry, you don't want me, look who I'm going out with, you wouldn't want all your friends thinking you liked some Gryffindor, and that you also came second best to a blood traitor, like a Weasley'. I turned my head a little bit why Demetry was "thinking". Fred looked shocked and hurt, I gave him a look and said quietly 'I just want him to go away, you know I love you, and that I wouldn't ever disrespect you like that' I saw the corners of his mouth twitch a little, causing me to smile. 'I love you too beautiful'. we were cut off my Demetry speaking.'You're right Jacobson. I don't date scum'. I was pissed, but I didn't let it show, me ad fred left the Great Hall together.  
'I'm sorry I had to say that, I didn't want to, I feel terrible!' tears began welling in my eyes... What if he was upset? 'Ellie, it's fine, I understand. Look at me, please. Don't cry' I was still lokking down, trying my hardest not to cry. he put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up. I looked into his eyes, he didn't look upset. 'You honestly didn't upset me, your only upsetting yourself, stop thinking about it, please' I obeyed... We walked abck up to the common room and did our homework so we would be free to spend the break with our family, not dong homework. I finally finished my homework at 9:48, I decided to go to sleep. 'Goodnight Freddie'. 'Goodnight Gorgeous' I smiled and gave him a kiss, he kissed back happily. we broke apart and I picked out my outfit or the nest day, I was wearing black sweats and a tight baby blueshirt with my Uggs. I fell asleep very quickly after that.

Ellie's P.O.V-  
I woke up and dragged myself into the shower, when the warm water hit my body I instantly perked up. Happy about seeing my family! I got out and got dressed and took my suitcase downstairs. Not very much stuff was in it, but it was HUGE, just so I could take more stuff IN to Hogwarts. Fred was waiting downstairs for me, looking a bit nervous about meeting my older brothers, no doubt. He smiled at me when he saw me. 'Don't be scared, I won't let my big bad brothers hurt you' I said. He laughed and gave me a small kiss on the lips, then we made our way to the Great Hall and to the carriages, Cody and George were already waiting for us. We were going to eat on the bus since we were a little bit late... Fred put our luggage in the carriage, then picked me up and put me up in it, and climbed in himself. 'I'm happy I have such a strong boyfriend like you!' I said, over dramatically. The guys laughed, I joined in. The carriage stopped and George got out first, then Cody, then Fred. "jump into my arms' Fred said. I closed my eyes and jumped, feeling Fred's strong arms around me. We grabbed our stuff and made our way into the train. I fell asleep on Freds lap and the guys talked about what they were going to do...

Ellie's P.O.V-  
The train skidded to a stop, making me almost fly off the seat and causing me to wake up. The guys laughed, I sunk into my seat, embarassed. Fred hugged me and I smiled up at him. We grabbed our stuff and got off of the train, I found my mom, her boyfriend and my brothers, grabbed Fred's hand and walked over to them. Mom smiled at me, and Nick, Jake and Christian hugged me and looked at Fred. 'Mom, Jake, Nick, Christian... This is Fred, my boyfriend'. They all said their hi's and what not and we walked to the van, fred grabbed my suitcase and took mine too. I smiled at him and climbed into the van. Me, Fred and Cody were sitting in the back, while Nick, Christian and Jake sat in the middle and Mom and her boyfriend sat in the front, holding hands. Me and Fred were holding hands too. The boys were all talking with eachother, even Fred, they seemed to like him, and he seemed to like them...  
'MOM!' I shouted from the backseat. Everyone became quiet and looked at me. 'How is she so loud? She's tiny!' Nick exclaimed. The boys snickered and Fred kissed my forehead... 'Yes honey?'. 'Umm... Whats your boyfriends name again?'. She laughed, her boyfriend did too... He looked kinda creepy... 'George Michael Smith...'. 'Okay, Hello George Michael Smith'. Everyone in the car laughed. 'What? Thats his name right?'. 'Uhh, yes, it is, but that's my FULL name, my first name is just George' He replied, before anyone else.. 'OH! Okay, 'cause I was gunna say... You got some LOONG name'. The boys held in their laughter.  
15 minutes later we arrived HOME... I was excited and I ran up to my room with Fred,and put my stuff in it, then went to the spare room and showed Fred where he was going to stay until the morning. We were alone. 'Can't I stay in your room?' He pouted. 'No, well, yes, but when everyone is asleep, 'cause they won't like that very much, and they don't know that we usually sleep together... Well Cody does... But he doesn't know what we do, or he would be against it as well...' I rambled. Fred smiled and kissed the top of my head. Cody walked into the room. 'Happy to be home?' he asked me. 'Duh, and with my boyfriend'. They smiled at me.  
We went downstairs for dinner.  
Mom-George  
Me-Fred  
Nick-Cody  
Christian-Jake  
We ate and talked, this was the first time after daddy's death that we had eaten like a family, I liked it. The boys got to know fred more and they kept telling me how much they liked him. they were all pranksters and loved the stuff Fred and George come up with. I ate in silence, laughing here and there to something they said, then started talking to mom and George.  
After dinner we all went for a swim in the backyard.  
I left the pool with Fred and made my way upstairs to shower, he showered too (In a different bathroom), then I went to my room and fell into an uneasy sleep for a bit until Fred came into my room. Then I fell asleep in his arms... I wasn't going to see him for a week:( 

Ellie's P.O.V-  
I woke up the next morning and let a few tears escape. Me and Fred have been inseperable since we've been together... except for the few misunderstandings... I wiped the tear away and gave Fred a kiss on the lips, he immediately woke up and kissed back. I let a small giggle escape and sat up, he followed my action and smiled at me. 'Im gunna miss you soo much Freddy!' I blurted out. He pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, 'I'll miss you too love.'. I let another tear escape, this time he saw it and wiped it away. 'Ellie, I won't be gone THAT long, use that time to talk to your family. George seems like a really nice guy, I'll see you tomoorow morning, I'm going now, okay? I promised mom I would be there by eleven, it's already 11:30... she's freaking out. Owl me everyday, I love you'. 'Okay, I love you too'. He kissed me quickly and went to the fireplace in the living rrom.  
Fred's P.O.V-  
It was killing me to say good- bye to her... What if something happened to her? I wouldn't find out till later. I didn't like seeing her cry though, it killed me, so I had to act tough... I swirled through the other floo networks and finally got to the one I wanted. 'MOTHER, I'M HOME!'. Mom rushed up to me and hugged me. 'Oh, you look so handsome, hows your girlfriend? I heard a lot about her from Ron, George, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. She sounds lovely!'. 'She's amazing mom, you'll love her! But lets not talk about Ellie, I miss her already...'. 'Aww, your little crush!'. I stopped, mom did too... 'Umm, mom, I think I'm in love with Ellie, I told her how I felt, she feels the same...'. Mom lookd shocked, probably didn't believe I could be in love this young... Then she teared up. 'Oh hunny! You're growing up!'. 'So you DO believe me when I say that I love her?'. 'Of course hunny! C'mon, C'mon, let's get some food into you'. I sat at the table with the rest of my family plus Hermione and Harry. We talked and stuff, then I told mom, dad, Bill and Charlie about Ellie, they liked her already, I mean, what was not to like... I remembered I had a picture of her, I ran to my stuff and dug around till I found it. I showed mom the picture first. 'Oh fred, she's absolutely gorgeous'. I smiled at her comment. Dad looked at it then. 'Yes, she is very pretty'. By then, Bill and Charlie couldn't wait to see her. 'She's mine okay?' I said to my oldest brothers, while laughing. They nodded eagerly, I showed Bill first. 'DAMN, She's totally ho-'. 'STOP!' I said loudly, not wanting to her the rest. Charlie took one look at her and his eyes widened... But he kept his mouth shut... I laughed...  
After brunch we went out to the yard and played four on four quidditch. me, George, Bill and Hermione against Harry, Ron, Ginny and Charlie. Our team won by 75 points, but Harry caught the snitch... We finished and went back inside to shower and take naps or whatever, I wrote a letter to Ellie;  
_**Dear Eliana,  
I miss you tons already love, I wish you were here with me. I showed mom, dad, Bill and Charlie that picture of you, they think you're gorgeous- Wait till they see you in person:) And they love you already, we all talk about you, try and explain to mom and dad, because they don't know you... They even know about the rough times we had, but how it was all a misunderstanding.  
Mom knows I love you, Well, that I'm IN love with you... I didn't think she'd believe it, she did though... I gotta tell dad now...  
Love Always,  
Freddy  
P.S. I Love You! 3**_

I tied it to Pig and sent it to Ellie. I fell asleep for a few hours, but woke up to a loud banging on my window... It was Pig, she hadalready written back. I smiled to myself, got up and let Pig in, and untied the parchment from his leg.  
_**Dear Freddy,  
Aww, tell them I say thanks. I really don't think I'm pretty, but whatever... My family adores you, they want you to come live with us or something, especially the guys. They all know I'm in love with you, I umm... was crying... and they kinda walked in and asked why, I said something along the lines of 'I-I Lobe h-h-him, I already m-miss him-m' and yeah:P Mom said you were pretty hott:P, okay no, she said you were a 'very handsome young feller' but whatever.. I couldn't get the guys to admit your hott... they're too much of a baby:) I miss you hunny bunny:P:P  
Love Forever and Always,  
Eliana Weasley 3  
(Maybe one day? But I want you to propose to me consciously :P)  
P.S. I Love You Too, see you in a week  
3  
**_I laughed and went down to the itchen and ate, feeling very tired, I walked back upstairs and started falling asleep, I would write Ellie tomorrow morning... I love that girl:) 


End file.
